Le roi soleil
by gwenaelle
Summary: Rapprochements au sein de la troupe. Yaoi


Auteur: Gwenn

Paring: Emmanuel Moire et Christophe Maé

Rating: yaoi

Et ba vi j avais envi d écrire sur eux deux depuis un bon bout de temps. J adore Christophe (interprète du frère du roi). Il est super mignon. Quand a Emmanuel, que dire a par qu il a la classe!!!! Ze les aime!!!!

Christophe était en train de chanter " Ca marche" quand Emmanuel entra dans le studio.

L interprète du roi soleil sourit en voyant son ami et s aretta pour l écouter. Il aimait beaucoup Christophe. Il était gentil, drôle et il chantait merveilleusement bien.

Il sortit de ses pensés quand il vit son " frère" s approcher de lui en souriant. Ha ce sourire!!!

- Salut Manu! Lança Christophe

- Salut petit frère!!! répondit Manu. Il savait tous les deux que Christophe était le plus âgé mais bon, il était plus petit que lui et il était son petit frère dans le spectacle.

- Qu est ce que tu fais la? Tu viens écouter ma magnifique voix?

- Non, sourit le roi, je suis venu voir Kamel. Je dois voir quelques trucs avec lui.

Christophe sentit une pointe de jalousie et de déception lui serrer le coeur. Il dit au revoir à Manu et fila chez lui.

Il s assit sur son fauteuil.

Pourquoi était il déçu? Quoi? Il aurait aimé que Manu vienne pour lui?

" Faut pas rêver mon pauvre Christophe. Manu est tout sauf gay. D ailleurs, moi non plus je ne le suis pas. Apres tout, je n aime qu un seul homme. Et oui!! J aime Emmanuel. La première fois que je l ai vu, c était pendant les auditions et je suis tombé amoureux de sa voix. Puis, a force de le fréquenter, de jouer avec lui, je me suis mit a penser a lui autrement que comme un ami. Mais bon, ça ne sert a rien de penser a tout ça. Jamais il ne s intéressera a moi ".

Christophe soupira. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait juste de le temps de manger avant de filer rejoindre les autres. Ce soir, c était la dernière représentation a paris.

Christophe sourit. Il s était bien amusé ce soir. Surtout quand il avait prêté sa voix a Mehdi. Il avait cru qu il n arriverait pas a se retenir de rire.

Il sourit devant son miroir et commença à se démaquiller.

A ce moment la, Emmanuel entra et, sans lui jeter un regard, se démaquilla. Puis, il, prit ses affaires et partit. Mais, avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un regard à son ami qui sentit son coeur se serrer de douleur. Un regard de mépris. Pourquoi?

Christophe commença à paniquer. Il savait!!! Il savait qu il l aimait!! Je dois le dégoûter!!!

" Non je ne veux pas qu il sache. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Même si je ne suis qu un ami pour lui, c est suffisant mais je ne veux pas qu il s éloigne de moi".

Christophe retint difficilement ses larmes. Rapidement, il se changea et partit, sans participer à la fête qu avait organisé Kamel et les autres.

Il courut jusqu a son appartement et s effondra sur son lit. Et la, il laissa couler ses larmes. Il était persuader que Manu ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler.

A force de pleurer, il ferma les yeux, épuisé et s endormit.

Des coups à sa porte le réveillèrent. Il regarda heure: 3h00. Qui pouvait venir à une heure pareille?

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Emmanuel était la, devant lui. Christophe fut si surprit qu il ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Tu as l intention de me faire entrer? demanda l interprète du roi

Christophe se dépêcha de s écarter et de le faire entrer.

- Que viens tu faire ici a une heure pareil? demanda le plus petit en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

Emmanuel ne lui répondit pas. Il regardait autour de lui, découvrant l appartement de son ami. Le silence mit mal a l aise Christophe.

Enfin, Manu tourna son regard vers lui.

- Tu as pleuré? lui demanda t il, toujours avec cette voix impassible

Christophe bloqua un instant avant de se frotter les yeux. Mais Manu s approcha et lui attrapa les poignets pour qu il arrête. Et, tendrement, il passa sa main sur les joues de son ami pour effacer les dernières traces de sa tristesse. Christophe ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi Manu faisait ça. Mais la douceur des gestes le détendit. Il profita au maximum de cet instant.

- Pourquoi? finit par demander l interprète du roi soleil. Pourquoi as tu pleurer?

Christophe ne savait pas quoi répondre et les mains de son ami toujours sur son visage ne l aidaient pas.

- Je...je pensais que tu étais en colère contre moi, lâcha t il dans un souffle.

- C est vrai, dit Manu

Christophe leva un regard douloureux vers lui.

- Mais...

- J étais en colère contre toi, coupa Manu

Christophe ne comprenait pas. Manu le lâcha et recula.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Manu soupira et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Quand je t ai vu embrasser ce danseur sur scène tout a l heure, ça m a énervé, avoua t il.

- Quoi?

- Oui, j étais jaloux et je t en voulais. Christophe, pourquoi l as tu embrassé?

- Mias. Mais...

Christophe était complètement perdu. Et il avait mal. Alors comme ça Manu aimait ce danseur qui l avait embrassé. Son coeur se serra et de nouvelles larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Manu fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette réaction.

- Je suis désolé, dit Christophe en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je ne savais pas qu il te plaisait. Je ne l ai pas embrassé, c est lui qui l a fait. Mais il faisait ça pour s amuser et amuser le public. Ne lui en veut pas.

A sa surprise, Manu rit. Alors il ne put retenir ses larmes. " Il doit être rassuré maintenant. J ai mal, si tu savais comme j ai mal"

Il était sur le point de s écrouler quand il sentit deux bras l entourer.

- Tu n est qu un idiot Christophe, murmura Manu

- Emmanuel?

" Le roi soleil" s écarta un peu et lui redressa la tête pour le regarder.

- Ce n est pas ce danseur qui m intéresse mais toi!!

Manu se retint de rire devant la tête que faisait Christophe.

Alors, il ne put se retenir et s empara de ses lèvres. Au début sans réaction, Christophe finit par répondre au baiser en sentant une langue sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son roi soleil a lui et se serra contre lui. Manu avait les siens autour de sa taille.

A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer mais Manu le garda contre lui. Christophe posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je t aime, murmurai Emmanuel en faisant frissonner son amant

- Moi aussi je t aime, répondit Christophe en versant une seule larme. Une larme de joie.

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce petit couple ? Ils sont mimi non ?


End file.
